The present invention relates to print media supply cartridges for printers.
The invention has been developed primarily for use as a combined paper and ink supply cartridge and will be described hereinafter with reference to this particular preferred form. However, it will be appreciated that the inventive concept is applicable to all print media cartridges including those without an integral ink supply.
According to the invention there is provided a digital cartridge for a printing device, the cartridge including a casing having:
a first portion for housing therein a supply of print media;
a print media exit opening; and
an integral media transport mechanism disposed upon operation to pick up and drive an amount of said print media through said exit opening.
In the preferred form, the cartridge includes a second storage portion for housing therein a supply of ink.
Desirably, the print media transport mechanism comprises a pick up roller assembly and more particularly includes:
a drive shaft;
pick up rollers secured to the drive shaft; and
a drive gear, the shaft and rollers being captively supported within the casing.
Preferably the drive gear is positioned to be external to the casing to engage a powered corresponding gear provided on the printing device with which it is to be used.
Alternatively an opening may be provided in the casing to facilitate this engagement with the powered gear of the printer device.
Desirably, the ink storage portion is segregated into a plurality of distinct chambers for storing a supply of different colored inks.
Preferably, the ink is stored within the second ink storage portion in a collapsible bladder. The bladder may be in the form of a fully flexible sealed bag which locates within an external rigid casing. More preferably, the ink can be stored within a region defined on one side by a rigid portion of the casing to which has been sealed a collapsible membrane which defines the other side. Desirably, at least a portion of the rigid housing adjacent the side of the collapsible membrane or bag that is not in fluid communication with the ink, includes vent means to facilitate ingress of air to allow the membrane to collapse as the ink supply is consumed.
In the preferred form, the ink storage portion also includes one or more ink outlets each having a seal which is pierceable upon connection with the printing device. Desirably, these outlets are in the form of nozzle connections adapted for attachment with an ink distribution connection provided on the printer.
Preferably, the digital printing device is a drop-on-demand ink jet printing device.